User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (5)
Chapter #5: Blackraven Cafe Me, Ember, Absinthe, and our new friend Veronica (or Veronica Vicious (nee Williams)) came to Old Bullworth Vale where on in the basement of Blackraven's Antiques is the Blackraven Cafe, a new coffee shop that opened during the summer. It had state of the art coffee mechines (Since the one my parents found is too old to work, but not too old to be sold to Mr. Gauthier for $300), gloomy decor like the antique store upstairs and even a little stage for open-mic night. So far Raven got a job here as a barrista, in which he's pretty good at it. And my mom is the manager of the cafe. "What will it be?" Raven asked for our order. "Our usual." I said for me, Absinthe, and Ember orders. "And the Mornton girl?" Raven pondered about Veronica "Just a mochachino, with extra foam." Veronica said. "That's three frappachino's and mochachino, coming right up." Raven tallied up the orders and went to work. "Who owns the place?" Veronica asked. "Malice's parents." Absinthe bluntly said. "I see they're Goths themselves." Veronica cogently said looking around the cafe. "Yeah, they also own the antique store upstairs." I explained. "Three frappachinos and a mochachino!" Raven said, handing us our orders, "That'll be $10.50." "Sure thing." I said, handing our the cash for the coffees. "Thank you." Raven thanked. We went to our spot which was an Gothic styled table with Victorian chairs. "So how are you liking Bullworth?" Ember asked Veronica. "Well at least I have a cool hangout at Final Cut and here." Veronica said then took a sip of her mochachino. "You know we have other hangouts in Bullworth. The Cemetary, Malice's house, Raven's house, and the Basement of the school." Absinthe explained our hangouts. "So how is Mornton diffrent from Bullworth Academy?" I asked. "Well it sucks, It's full of jocks, geeks, and wannabe preps. I'm the only freakin' Goth at Mornton." Veronica ranted, "But I like it here at Bullworth." "Well I thought I didn't belong at Bullworth, when I first came here. But now I'm the leader of the Goth clique." I said. "How did you're rise to leader started? Veronica asked. "Well I first met then Nerd Hawthrone when he was bullied by then Bully Orpheus. And the next day I was lab partners with Absinthe." I explained, "But with friends I gained enemies with the Preps. That's where I met Ember when she was one of them." I rambled. "What's your real names?" Veronica asked Ember and Absinthe. "Beatrice, and Pinky is Ember's real name." Absinthe spoke on Ember's behalf. "What about Malice?" Veronica said to me. "It's Malice, but when I was in kindergarden through middle school I was adressed as Alice. Just to prevent studets from picking on me because of my name." I explained. "Fancinating." Veronica said. "It's getting late, I'm meeting Grimore for a date in a half hour." Ember chided then got up. "Me too, I have a date with Hawthorne, at the movies. We're seeing Delicatessen tonight." Absinthe explained she got up and left. "Wanna' head back to the Academy, Veronica?" I offered. "Lets." Veronica said while getting up and ready to leave. A little bit later we headed back to the Academy where me and Veronica headed to the Girls' Dorm, where I hung out in her room, Veronica's roommate was a Mornton girl who was getting ready for a shower. "This room is so conformist." Veronica whelped at the sight of the baby-pink walls in her room. "You can cover the room with posters, of bands you love." I suggested. "Ok." Veronica said tersely, "And the uniform?" "Dye it black and add your own personal flair to your drab and conforming conformity." I chided in excitement. "I like that, thanks for the suggestion." Veronica said, while I left the room. Later that night I took a bath, and went to my diary. Dear Diary, ''I've done a tour of the school with the two merged schools. Crestwood was snobby, and Mornton I can tolorate. I met a new friend, her name is Veronica Vicious and she's well a cyber-goth, and that's her thing can't blame her at all. But I let her in my clique, I wonder if she can get along with the boys. '' Category:Blog posts